Security is a primary concern for many facilities, particularly when positioned at potentially “hostile” locations where the potential for terroristic acts is increased. One potential threat includes vehicles containing explosives or other hazardous material approaching or impacting a fixed structure that is targeted for attack. There are various conventional methods for preventing vehicles from approaching structures, including the use of armed guards, gates, fencing, buttressed vehicle barriers, and/or bollards, to name a few.
Vehicle barriers are commonly placed at vehicle entry points that are located a safe distance from a building or structure being protected. These barriers may include deployable wedge plates that rise to prevent vehicles from passing over or through the barrier in order to prevent the vehicles from approaching the protected building until they have been deemed safe. Once a vehicle has been deemed safe, the wedge plate of the vehicle barrier may be lowered to allow the vehicle to safely drive over the wedge plate and through the barrier. Conventional vehicle barriers may include a buttress on one or both sides of the barrier. The buttress may include the actuator or other drive mechanism for deploying the wedge plate, as well as any associated circuitry, lights, gate arm mechanisms, and any other associated hardware. However, because the buttress is positioned immediately adjacent to the wedge plate over which vehicles are driving, the buttress is susceptible to damage from inadvertent contact with passing vehicles and lane widths are limited by the distance between buttresses. Many conventional barriers also have the wedge plate mounted on top of the road surface, which presents an obstacle for snowplows when driving over to clear the road. Moreover, the buttress may be aesthetically unappealing to building owners, particularly if multiple vehicle barriers are utilized near or around the building being protected.
In addition, conventional vehicle barriers utilize relatively deep underground compartments and corresponding foundations of poured concrete, typically 24 to 48 inches deep. This depth accommodates various hinges, drive mechanisms, and structural features that are typical in many vehicle barrier systems. However, in many metropolitan areas, it may be difficult to excavate to these depths due to underground structures, as well as various topographical and infrastructural features commonly associated with the installation locations around buildings and other facilities or structures.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.